


Lucid Dreams Under the Apple Tree

by MatsiSweet



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cheating, Dreams and Nightmares, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsiSweet/pseuds/MatsiSweet
Summary: Pete cheats on his girlfriend and is punished by his self conscious by bizarre dreams about Patrick.





	Lucid Dreams Under the Apple Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this is me working through things in my head. It helped me a lot though and I think it fits! I hope you enjoy!

Pete knew he shouldn’t have done it. It was a long night at his best friend’s house. A lot of things happened It started with an innocent game of truth or dare that developed into… great sex. It was messy, hot and maybe and even a little awkward. But that was okay because it was perfect. It was everything Pete had ever wanted. The morning after they talked a little bit. They had decided against dating. Pete had a girlfriend and it was just so messy. Oh god girlfriend! He couldn’t believe he cheated on her! What the fuck is wrong with him?

Pete was sure it was going to happen again too! He knew he shouldn’t.He knew that much because Oh My God it was Patrick Stump! He had had a crush on his best friend since forever. He couldn't pass that up. 

Now Pete was sitting under the apple tree in his backyard. Patrick had been MIA as soon as he left the house. Patrick was going to leave Pete. He was sure of that much. And now he couldn’t stop thinking. Thinking about Patrick, his lips, hands, chest, thighs. His fucking beauty. Pete thought all of that would be gone forever. 

He looked down at the baggie in hand and sighed. He needed to get out of his head, to stop thinking. So he popped the ambien in the bag and stared up at the clouds as they went by. 

 

30 minutes of tormenting himself with the same circling thoughts went by. There was a Rabbit in a red tailcoat running by his yard. This was odd bt Pete took it in stride, blinking the site away. That wasn't all when he opened his eyes he wasn't in his backyard anymore. He was standing in front of a tree. One branch had a sign on it that read “Yes” and the other “No.” On either side of the tree there were identical paths with trees lining each. On another branch a creatant shape appeared. Pete studies the shape for a few long seconds, noticing a purple recoiling ribbon form around it. Then pink ones followed shortly after to for a smiling cat. 

“Hello, young boy,” The cat said, his voice sounding mischievous and silky. The words made Pete shiver and he furrowed his brows, staring up at human looking cat with his head in his paws. 

 

“Who are you?” Pete asked.

“I am whoever you want me to be, Peter.” The cat giggled. 

“That does not answer my question at all.” Pete cocked his hip in annoyance.

“No it doesn't, does it? I suppose you also want to know which road you should head down?” The cat rolled over and looked down at Pete. 

“As a matter of fact I do.” Pete agreed and looked down each road 

“Well i can't tell you that, either.” The cat said. 

“Then what good is a useless, grinning cat.” Pete balled his fists at his sides and huffed.

“You have to decide that for yourself, I cannot make decisions for you. That's not your job.”  
“What am I even to decide?” Though deep down he knew. He knew it was about Patrick because everything was about Patrick. (‘Is Patrick okay?’ ‘what is Patrick thinking about?’ ‘Have I pissed him off to day?’ ‘Am I doing everything right’) And in Pete’s mind everything involving Patrick was a ‘Yes.’ So he he turned and walked down that path with no further questions.

He woke up under the night sky, leaning against the same tree he’d fallen asleep under. He looked around , shaken up about the dream he had just woken up from. 

He really wished it was as easy as ‘yes.’ He wished he could throw caution to the wind and break up with Ashlee for Patrick. But Ash was certainty. She wouldn't leave him. Patrick was an amazing friend but wasn't the most stable in relationships. He had commitment issues and his friendship with Pete was already messy as is. Pete had no certainty that Patrick would just leave him if he broke up with Ashlee. Yes he wanted Patrick in every way but he was scared of Patrick not wanting the same. Pete couldn't imagine the disarray he’d be in if Patrick ended things a few short weeks later. 

He sighed and stood up to head into the house and get something to eat and watch shitty TV.

The next time Pete experience something straight out of a fever dream was when he was, once again, high. This time while smoking with Joe and Patrick in the ladder’s basement. The two had left to get a few things from the gas station, leaving Pete staring at the ceiling and thinking about Patrick once again. 

After a while he sat up from the floor, looking around the room, calling out for Patrick. His gaze stopped at the sight of a large Blue Caterpillar strewn across the ratty sofa on the other side of the room. 

“Who are you?” The caterpillar asked, blowing puffs of smoke toward pete. 

“That's funny. I should be asking you that questions.” Pete said sassily, moving to sit criss cross applesauce. 

“Who…” It took a long drag from the pipe in hand “.. Are…” the word was stained like it was trying to hold in the smoke, “...you.” It let out the, this time, purple, puff. 

“I’m Pete?” He questioned then suddenly a mushroom sprouted under him, bouncing him up in the hair an inch. Then he landed back on it suddenly. 

“That, boy, down not sound like an answer, Are you asking me who you are?” The Caterpillar asked. 

This tripped Pete up and he decided to keep his mouth shut for a while. He just watched the smoke fill the room. He wondered where Patrick was now. Whether or not he would walk in at any moment. Pete really hoped not. 

“Must we ask a new question?” The Large Caterpillar asked and sighed, “What do you want.” 

“I want a lot of things.” Pete initially avoided the question. 

“What. do. You. want?” It asked again, emphasising the last with a puff of smoke shaped like a perfect circle toward Pete.

Pete was rustled awake by an annoyed Patrick shaking him awake. 

“Fuck Pete did you have to waist all the weed? We’ve been gone for twenty minutes. What a waist dude. Fuck you.” It was obvious Patrick was who Pete wanted but how could he get that? 

He knew he needed to break up with Ashlee. He wanted to break up with Ashlee. But a part of him couldn't. She was perfect. He could see himself marrying her. Having children with her. She count seen a certain future with Patrick. Patrick is unstable, Pete didn't know what the next few years would look like with his best friend. He didn't know how to give up the Certainty that was Ashlee. Even if he would be happier. 

More questions plagued his mind ‘how long would he be happy with Patrick?’ ‘Does Patrick even want him back?’ Who fucking knew. He could really use another dream right now. 

The next night he found himself at Ashlee’s Sitting in front of her in her bed and breathing heavily. He had to tell her something. Did he really have to mention his cheating? What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. No need to cause her anymore pain. 

“I can’t be in a relationship with you anymore. I have feelings for Patrick and it's not fair to you o run you around in circles. Even if it wont work out with him you can't be my backup plan. I’m sorry.” Pete finally said. After that he pretty much lost the ability to pay attention. He just held Ash as she cried. 

Later that night he left Ashlee’s house. He considered going to Patrick's but decided against it, instead going home and sleeping it off. He hoped it was over. That his dreams would stop here and he could rest easily. 

Because of course nothing Pete ever wants happens. He has another dream . This time he finds himself at a dining table of fancy chairs and an array of tea cups kettles and pots. The tabel was stationed in the middle of a clearing in the woods.

He looked around curiously, noticing a short man in a tophat and a tall rabbit walk into the clearing. They walked over to the table and sat down, taking a pot each and pouring cups for themselves. It was eerily silent and off putting. 

“You said ‘yes’” The rabbit spoke first, talking in a monotone voice. Almost like they were mad at Pete. What did he do? 

“You chose yes? Why haven't you followed through?!” The man in the tophat slammed his fists on the table, spilling his tea everywhere. Pete jumped back in surprise as the rabbit rushed to pick the cup up. 

“I-I don’t know..” Pete stuttered back. 

“You have to do it. Get what you want. Talk to him.” The Rabbit said. This would be the first time the dreams were more specific. It caught Pete of guard and he just stared dumbfounded at the table as they started to dance and throw tea everywhere. 

Pete got up and headed out the the clearing and woke up immediately in his own bed. 

Upon waking up he got dressed immediately in a rush, sprinting out of the house and to Patrick's. It took 10 min of pure agony to get there. When he got there he rushed from the car and knocked on the door. Patrick's mom answered and took him Patrick was in his room. Pete nodded and rushed in. 

Faced with Patrick, Pete was overwhelming.How was he supposed to do this? He does he go ahead and say something that could ruin a friendship? SO he dove forward and caught Patricks lips in his, and f course Patrick kissed back. When they broke Patrick was still clueless. Of course that didn't help. He had to use his words. He was never good at that but he had to try. Had To. They both say down on Patrick's bed.

“I broke up with Ashlee. It wasn't fair to her ro lead her on like this. I think I love you.. And i know you don’t fully believe that. I can be flakey and messy and I say I love you to a lot of people but I really mean it with you. You mean the world to me. You keep me sane. I think of you when I’m panic and can't think straight. I picture you there with me and when I can't get something right. You’re friendship means the world to me. You're amazing and I would like it if we could be more.. Than just friends.” Pete sat back and waiting for a response, completely avoiding Patrick’s eyes.


End file.
